Amor A Todo Custo
by Kigome Katsu
Summary: Kagome é uma garota que perdeu os pais cedo, teve de trabalhar e se sustentar. Num dia em que todos da cidade decidem ir para a cidade vizinha, ela é a única que decide ficar com isso ela conhece Inuyasha, que por alguma razão desaparece. O que teria acontecido? Quem é esse moço?
1. Indrodução

"Nunca pensei que me apaixonaria muito menos por ele, nunca senti nada, assim é uma insegurança e vontade de ficar e permanecer ao seu lado".

Kagome tem 17 anos. Uma garota que teve de trabalhar cedo, porque os pais morreram quando ela tinha 13 anos e a partir do momento que salva um homem a beira da morte sua vida muda e ela se apaixona, resta saber se é correspondida.

"Nunca pensei que me apaixonaria de novo, não sei o que está acontecendo, isso me consome tenho a vontade de tê-la ao meu lado nos meus braços sob a minha proteção e meu amor". Inuyasha é um homem de 22 anos já viveu um grande amor que o persegue, mas ele conhece uma mulher que salva sua vida e não por gratidão, mas a ama, a protege e a deseja, pelo motivo que de estar se apaixonado. Será que essa antiga paixão pode querer detonar a nova.


	2. A Beira Da Morte

Kagome trabalha no café numa pequena cidade litorânea da Florida, mesmo trabalhando, estuda e se sustenta. Perdeu sua família, não é de sair para festas nem mesmo encontrar novas pessoas, ela planeja ir para uma boa faculdade, se formar e ter um bom emprego.

No sábado a cidade estava vazia, todos estiveram saindo da cidade para a vizinha, para o festival de música.

- Kagome! Você não vem? Vai ser divertido, me acompanha se não se divertir te pago U$200. – Disse Kouga seu melhor amigo que era lobo-youkai.

- Não, Kouga adoraria te acompanhar e a grana também seria boa, mas... - Disse Kagome para não decepcionar seu amigo tão especial.

- Vamos Kagome! - Diz ele já desistindo.

- Não, mas obrigado. - Diz ela desanimada.

Com isso, ela foi para praia que estava totalmente deserta. Ela pegou uma toalha e um livro que estava na mochila em suas costas. Estendeu a toalha e começou a ler.

Depois de alguns minutos, num porto perto de onde ela estava, aparece um navio que as pressas jogou um homem no chão do porto e de dentro do navio gritaram com fúria: "Nunca mais volte!".

Imediatamente, ela corre para ver se ele está bem. Quando estava bem perto dele viu o quanto ele era "Lindo", ela falou em voz alta sem querer, com olhos dourados tão brilhantes quanto o sol, e seu cabelo prateado como a lua. Ela se perdeu em seu rosto. Mas depois acordou do transe, quando percebeu que ele ainda estava amarrado. A primeira coisa feita foi desamarra-lo, depois foi levado para a praia onde estavam as coisas de Kagome. Ela colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo.

Minutos depois, ele acordou:

- Kikyou?!

- Não, eu não sou Kikyou. Meu nome é Kagome.

- Kagome?

- Sim, Kagome.

- Foi você que me trouxe para cá?

- Foi sim, você foi expulso de um navio.

- Ata, sei. Nossa que olhos bonitos. Um castanho incrivelmente profundo... – Falou ele se perdendo nos seus olhos.

Depois, dessa incrível conversa eles ficaram se admirando por um tempo. Conversa vai e conversa vem, eles se beijam e o calor os consomem, os corpos se tocam e se desejam cada vez mais. Ficaram o resto do final de semana juntos, dormiram na praia. E em um lindo gesto Inuyasha a mostra seu amor e paixão ardente.

Na noite de domingo eles foram para a casa de Kagome. Inuyasha perguntou a ela se ele era correspondido com seu amor, ela não o respondeu apenas o deu um caloroso beijo os corpos se tocam, a mão de Inuyasha explora o corpo de Kagome, enquanto ela com sua língua explora a boca dele fechando com chave de ouro, o dia e a noite esplendida. No outro dia, ela o procurou, mas não o encontro. Será que ele mentiu para ela e fugiu? O que deve ter acontecido?


	3. De Volta A Vida Real

Kagome levantou em desespero procurando uma prova de que tudo não se passou de um sonho. Ela revirava toda a casa, até que encontrou um bilhete e começou a ler "Tive que resolver uns problemas, nus vemos pela cidade. Não esqueça eu te amo muito. Um beijo Inuyasha". Ela aliviada deita na cama e grita: "Também te amo" como se ele fosse escutar e aparecer. Quando ela pronunciou essas palavras Kouga chegou e a perguntou:

- Isso foi pra mim? – Perguntou ele alegre. – Senti sua falta foi tão bom só não foi perfeito por você não estar ao meu lado.

- Que é isso Kouga. – Disse Kagome envergonhada e pensando em Inuyasha, imediatamente balança a cabeça, pois não queria que Kouga soubesse que ela estava apaixonada pelo motivo deles serem próximos até demais.

- Como soube que eu estava na porta não tem olfato ou audição aguçada. – Pergunta ele intrigado com a questão.

- Vamos temos que trabalhar! – Diz Kagome entrando, se trocando e saindo do banheiro como um raio, e abrindo a porta da frente querendo, literalmente, fugir do assunto.

Quando chega ao trabalho, todos estão muito abafados e desesperados dizendo que o dono havia chegado todos comentavam. Apenas daqui a alguns dias ele chegaria e começaria a viver nessa casa, mas todos ficariam empregados. Havia quem dissesse que ele era um homem perverso, mas a sua maioria dizia que ele era um homem gentil, bondoso em fim um homem de bem.

Comunicaram a Kagome que o dono perguntou pela arrumadeira, ou seja, por ela, mas como toda a segunda ela chega mais tarde. Ela estava ansiosa para conhecê-lo. Kouga que hoje estava mais bonito que o normal, com os olhos profundamente azuis com um cabelo lindo, num corte charmoso e jogado para trás, mais moreno que o normal, com os braços e um peitoral que estavam definidos em sua blusa colada de jardineiro e ele estava todinho morrendo de amores por Kagome, mas ela nem liga porque só tem olhos para o único Inuyasha.

Ela trabalhou duro o resto do dia. Kouga estava indo embora e a chamou para ir com ele. Como ela tinha terminado todo o trabalho e já tinha escurecido ela resolveu aceitar a carona.

Chegando em casa, Kagome pensou na sua noite com Inuyasha na praia com foi magnífico ficar a seu lado. Tudo tinha passado tão rápido aqueles dias foram os melhore de sua vida.

Bem, nesse momento ela começou a observar sua própria casa. Seu quarto estava arrumado, a cabeceira do lado da cama, que era relativamente grande, um armário branco meio desbotado e a porta de madeira a qual estava bem conservada.

Assim ela imaginando o que Inuyasha estaria fazendo naquele momento e como é a sua vida caiu no sono.


	4. Reencontro

Depois daquele dia, Kagome não soube mais do tal dono que causou tanto transtorno aos empregados. Passou-se três dias sem nenhuma novidade, apenas sua vida rotineira era como se Inuyasha nunca tivesse aparecido na sua vida, mas ela ainda tinha uma prova que tudo foi real, o bilhete que ele a deixou antes de partir.

Kagome foi cedo (mais que o normal) para o trabalho quando ela entrou na casa ninguém havia chegado. Ela foi direta para a suíte máster para checar se tudo estava devidamente no lugar. Quando ela terminou a campainha tocou e ela corre para atender a porta, Kagome abre a grande porta do Hall e se depara com um homem magnifico, tinha traços do seu Inuyasha, mas ele era mais rígido, robusto e sério. Com a porta aberta ela fala ao homem:

- O senhor seria o... – ela é interrompida pelo homem.

- Sesshoumaru, o dono desse castelo.

- Arrumei o quarto do senhor com muito capricho, soube que o senhor ficou insatisfeito com o serviço anterior, por isso procurei fazer o meu melhor.

Ele passou direto sem dizer mais nada. Kagome foi para a cozinha para ver se alguém havia chegado. Na cozinha, o chef estava fazendo um belo café da manha para o tal Sesshoumaru. Rin também havia chegado a pediu que levasse o café dele no quarto dele.

Rin era uma menina com pouca idade ainda não passava dos 12 anos, sempre foi muito sozinha, Kagome e ela eram grandes amigas. Chegando a frente da porta do quarto ela bate, o Sesshoumaru abre e a olha e diz:

- Não como isso! – falou ele com cara de desprezo, aliás, ele está sempre com essa cara desde chegou.

- Coma. – Diz Rin carinhosamente como se visse algo de bom no Sesshoumaru que ninguém mais via, apenas ela.

**Flashback:**

Cinco dias atrás...

- Socorro! Socorro! – Grita Rin desesperada sem ter a quem pedir ajuda. – Alguém, por favor!

- Correr não vai adiantar nada menininha! – Falam três caras que estão atrás de Rin.

Eles a alcançaram. E ela grita e esperneia, mas isso só os deixava mais excitados. Os homens a encurralam no beco e começam a tirar sua roupa, mas algo acontece não algo, alguém aparece um homem misterioso, sagas e muito forte que salva Rin e deixa os homens aterrorizados a partir deste dia eles o temem.

- Quem é você? – Rin o pergunta curiosa para saber quem era que a havia saldo.

- Não interessa! – Fala friamente com ela como se não tivesse feito nada.

O homem que a havia salvado a vida estão indo embora quando:

- Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! – Era o fiel escudeiro, Jaken, do homem que salvou a vida de Rin.

**Fim do flashback.**


	5. Imprevisível

**Gente me escrevam comentários não precisam ser de elogios mas com sugestões, opiniões... só mesmo para o isentivo, pois até agora só duas pessoas me mandaram comentários, falando nisso muito obrigado Bella Taisho e nane-chan3, para eu escrever pois é minha primeira fic e estou insegura se o trabalho está realmente bom. Obrigada pela atenção. :)**

- Por quê? – Disse Sesshoumaru intrigado por haver alguém que não tivesse medo do youkai frio e impiedoso.

- Por que o que? – Pergunta Rin confusa com a situação.

- Você não tem medo de mim? – Ele pergunta sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

- Não. – Rin responde espontaneamente deixando transparecer sua admiração pelo youkai. – Mesmo que não queira deixarei aqui a refeição.

Rin saiu do quarto fechou a porta e voltou para a cozinha. Chegando lá, ela recebeu a noticia que ficaria encarregada das tarefas que envolvesse contato com o Sesshoumaru pelo simples fato de todos morrerem de medo do senhor da casa menos ela. Kagome estava lavando algumas roupas de cama quando Kouga chega perto dela e diz no seu ouvido bem devagarinho.

- Kagome, qual o motivo de você ser tão linda? – Ao escutar isso Kagome cora e fica completamente sem graça.

- Kouga para! – Kagome fala com a voz de repreensão com o rapaz.

- Só estou falando a verdade. – Kouga fala descaradamente.

Kagome é chamada para outro tipo de tarefa. Pelo que parecia o Sesshoumaru partiria naquela tarde. Ela arrumou a bagagem dele e do Jaken, o escudeiro do Sesshoumaru que chegara nessa tarde. Sem previsão de volta partiram daquele lugar.

O chef precisava de alguns ingredientes específicos e ele pediu a Kagome que os comprasse no mercado. Ela obedeceu e foi no mercado que ficava alguns quilômetros da casa.

Demorou duas horas para ela entregar com os ingredientes nas mãos do chef. Ele a agradeceu, ela teve de ir ao quarto, onde Sesshoumaru residiu por alguns momentos, para checar se tudo estava em seu lugar.

Depois de confirmar que estava tudo certo, ela desceu as escadas correndo e sem olhar para frente foi quando ela se esbarrou no Inuyasha.

- Desculpa moço. – Ela fala erguendo a cabeça envergonhada. Quando percebe que se esbarrou no Inuyasha ela delira silenciosamente se perde em seus olhos profundamente dourados.

- Kagome, só foi eu sumir por alguns dias e você já se esqueceu até do meu nome. – Fala ele com certa ironia e um sorriso torto, abraçando-a forte antes que ela caísse.

- Não! – Fala ela desesperada e surpresa ao ver a saudade estampada na cara dele - Inuyasha é impossível eu me esquecer de você! – Kagome o abraça ainda mais forte grudando os corpos ainda mais.

- Senti muitas saudades de você! – Inuyasha fala admirando os olhos castanhos e profundos de Kagome que o hipnotizava e o fazia querer agarra-la e nunca mais solta-la.

- Eu também senti muita saudade... – Ela fala sendo interrompida pelo Inuyasha que direciona seu rosto ao dela que ficam muito perto quase se tocando numa sensação maravilhosa que é deleitada por ambos quando...

- KAGOME! – Grita Kouga interrompendo o momento. – Senhor Inuyasha com todo respeito o que faz com a minha Kagome?

**E nossa Kagome ficou numa situação complicada nesse momento... Kouga não gostou muito da cena que presenciou! Até a próxima.**


	6. Rivalidade

- Sua? – ele olha para Kagome, agora confuso, sem saber o que pensar sobre aquela mulher por quem estava apaixonado – Isso é verdade Kagome?

- Não ele só é um amigo apenas. Mas quem eu amo é você! – ela fala nervosa com medo de ir embora novamente e deixa-la por um mal intendido – Ele sabe disso! Fale para ele a verdade!

- A verdade é que eu te amo, mas não sou respondido – ele fala irritado em meio os soluços – Você sabe bem o quanto eu te amo... – ele para respira e a encara mudando sua expressão irritada para apaixonada – Não vou desistir, você está ouvindo senhorita, te amo e você vai também aprender a me amar como você jamais amou alguém na vida. E cara de cachorro me demito!

- Vá e nunca mais me apareça lobo fedido! E saiba Kagome me ama e a você não! – falou ele furiosa por ter sido desafiado por aquele qualquer como ele.

Kouga saiu furioso, mas sem perder a pose de superior a aquele que nesse momento estava com sua amada nos braços, ele tentou desviar o pensamento te perturbava por imaginar ela com outro homem a não ser ele. O que ele queria agora era ir pra bem longe, mas nada de se ausentar da vida de Kagome ele iria corteja-la a até seu ultimo suspiro.

Na escada, onde Kagome e Inuyasha estavam ambos confusos. Ela não tinha visto necessidade do que tinha acontecido estava preocupada com Kouga, já Inuyasha surpreso com o atrevimento de um simples youkai á ele que havia conquistado reinados com a sua espada a Tessaiga.

- Inuyasha por que você fez aquilo? – pergunta Kagome com muita raiva por ter magoado o amigo – Todos esses anos me esforçando para não magoá-lo e você fez isso?

- Mas o lobo fedido que começou! – fala ele tentando explicar o motivo da implicância – Não vamos desperdiçar o nosso tempo junto falando desse aí. Estou com tanta saudade você nem sabe. Amo-te tanto! – fala ele mudando de assunto, porém falando a mais pura verdade. Enquanto falava chegava mais perto a afagava com o seu peio musculoso, macio e quente o que fez Kagome se arrepiar diante a caricia.

- Eu também morri de saudades suas! Para dizer a verdade fiquei com medo de ter sido apenas um sonho bom. – ela o abraçou forte. Ele adora quando aquelas pequenas o acariciam, o mesmo sente-se tocado por um anjo que foi enviado só pra ele.

Eles se separam um pouco para se olharem, ambos sentem o frenesi no estomago e na pele, a fome crescente de um do outro. Inuyasha a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou um beijo delicado, fundo, ardente Kagome corresponde fazendo caricias no pescoço e no cabelo dele. Eles começaram a subir a escada. Inuyasha a joga contra a parede e ao mesmo tempo contra seu corpo com agressividade que não era nada para um hanyou (metade youkai e metade humano, considerado inferior pelos youkais e perigoso pelos humanos) como ele.

- Desculpa! – ele fala com a voz rouca por causa da intensidade do beijo e do desejo.

- Fala menos e me beije mais! – fala Kagome louca de desejo. Eles voltaram a beijar agora sendo um beijo mais urgente que antes com mais intensidade.

Nesse ritmo de urgência eles vão para o quarto, fecham a porta. Se beijando profundamente com cada canto da boca sendo ocupado. Quando alguém bate na porta.

- Quem é? – pergunta Inuyasha com a voz mais comum que conseguiu.

- Rin, senhor. Há uma pessoa à sua procura que diz ser importante.

- Quem seria? – Pergunta Inuyasha com a voz já normalizada.

- Uma mulher.


End file.
